Rayon's mission logs
= 17-08-09; An Imperial Base and Jedi Massacre = Topic: An Imperial Base and the Jedi Massacre Date: 17-08-09 Concerning: Jedi Padawan Rayon Nurrik, Jedi Initiate Ilum and the Jedi involved in the raid. Report: Jedi Padawan Rayon Nurrik, Signing in. Me and Ilum travelled to Taspir to perform a mission as requested by Master Karthas. Our original plan was to find out what was going on in the facility, and shut it down if neccessary. We landed fine and kept our weapons hidden. Walking up to the guards, I told Ilum that we should only attack if they fire first. Strangely, they opened fire immediatly and we knocked them out before swiping their ammunition and weapons. We made our way through the facility and found a great force against us. There were a strong number of Imperial soldiers along with Dark Cultists. All of which attacked us upon sight. We witnessed back up from Shadow troopers who were attacked by these cultists, thus making me seem very suscpicious. We offered to help them defeat the rest, but were attacked by the troopers. We used a strategic ambush maneuver to attack them. We stun-cuffed them and removed their gear. One of them , however, was able to contact their 'friends'. We destroyed their communications array and I downloaded various files from their computer onto my datapad. We moved on to destroying the generators. As I fought off some Cultists, Ilum told me to hand him the crystal and then he would destroy it. I refused because I needed to do the task on my own, but I told him to go and destroy one of the generators. He did so. I headed first of all to the second Generator we came across. It was extracting something blue of colour from below. One which I do not know what it was, however I felt a strange aura-like feeling coming from it. Because of this feeling and appearance, I have reasons to believe the Cultists were mining or somehow extracting the force from a relic, or force Nexus, or something producing a considerably large amount of contained force. Nethertheless, we had to destroy it. I removed the crystal and propelled it into the beam. This caused an overload of immense energy and I was lucky to escape. I saved a few unconscious men on my way out, however I could not save them all. The explosion sent shockwaves throughout the facility and threw me a great distance over a bridge into a wall. Ilum found information that a blockade was being created to stop us from leaving. I advised Ilum to leave whilst I destroyed the last generator, and he did so. I then sent a signal to Jedi Padawan Malphas to come and pick me up. He answered the call and came once I had destroyed the final generator that extracted Lava and boiling minerals from below the surface. We exited and headed back to Coruscant. I have reasons to believe that the Imperials contacted the Sith. Why you might ask? Because they followed up by attacking our Jedi in search of 'the accomplice of Ilum', in other words, me. After calming Malphas down, we followed the sith attacking Jedi. There were a few of them, one or two were the first and they had called back up. One I barely recognised as a previous Jedi Initiate long ago. The others were not recognisable. There was a female there too, whom attacked me openly while I asked for peace. The fighting began to desist lightly after they had slain a Jedi, Otrovi. I followed Malphas after a sith whom was attacking Malphas's master, Master Lisst. We fought him, but he swiftly beheaded Master Lisst before me and Malphas stood not attacking him. I asked what he wanted and he wanted information. The sith told me he wanted to know a 'Nurrik' who had destroyed an Imperial base with Ilum, after finding out that much from Master Lisst. I convinced him he was looking for Tendge Nurrik and told him Tendge had been killed by Dark Jedi on the mission. He settled for that and he left. Malphas took his Master's body up to the lower levels out of the sewers. I followed. We found a large street battle between sith and Jedi. The Sith outnumbered the Jedi greatly, but who was losing was unseen. Me and Malphas helped Master Yorn fight back the sith, but more came. We slowly backed off whilst defending ourselves from their persistent attacks. The man whom we had convinced engaged me in a battle, and I found no means of escape. He pushed me against the wall and he demanded for my name. I convinced him it was Creed, a name of one of my ancestors. I asked why he attacked us but he told me it was none of my buisness, then punched my face, then my gut, thus winding me to the floor. When I stood, the battle was no longer in the area, and I moved up to the upper levels after them. I managed to make my way past the Sith and enter a ship to Dantooine, along with the others where we regrouped. It is unknown why I was a target, due to the Dark Cultists in the Imperial Base NOT being Sith but another Dark sided cult. Why they wanted me is hard to say, for I do not know. Ilum was not targeted and got to Dantooine unharmed. Honourable Jedi have not left us. They did not pass away, they have merely changed form. They are now one of the force. Additional Information: If you are wondering why I destroyed a Crystal, I shall tell you the tale. A while ago, Malphas won a tournament and was given a Pink Crystal by Master Declan. The crystal had properties that gave the onlookers unhappiness, despair, bleakness. It was truly a dark crystal, why Master Declan gave this to Malphas, I can only assume. Anyway, Malphas gave me the crystal because of our close friendship and trust with each other. I took this and have kept it with me ever since. I showed this to Master Karthas and he explained to me the properties of this, I told him the tale of how I got it, and he was confused as to why Master Declan gave this too. I asked for what I should do, and he told me to return it to Malphas. I disagreed and said that it would only bring him darkness, which I couldn't give to a 'brother'. He then advised me to destroy it, thus bringing me to the destruction of it. Also, we recovered many weapons, hilts and information from the mission on Taspir. I have images of the destroyed Generator that I believed was extracting the force. Another note, I would like to ask that Malphas is to be treated lightly. He has been facing alot of pain lately, to which I can only just comfort him over. I do not wish for him to end up like my cousin, Tendge. That is all I ask. Thank you. End report. = 18-08-09; Acts of the Dark Cult & the final confrontation with them = Topic: Acts of the Dark Cult & the final confrontation with them. Date: 18-08-09 Concerning: '''Jedi Padawan Rayon Nurrik, Jedi Initiate Ilum, Jedi Knight Zathos Karthas, the Imperials and the Dark Sided Cult. '''Report: Jedi Padawan Rayon Nurrik, signing in. Following up on the mission to Taspir, we looked into the generator generating what I suggest to be force. Master Karthas told us that it was most likely melted Crystals of light and dark aura, causing the confusion from the aura. I kept my original idea at mind, but accepted this. Very soon after the Taspir incident, we were given alerts that a many Noghri had been captured on Kashyyyk and were being sent into slavery. Master Karthas accompanied us on this mission. We were confronted by Noghri whom were unharmed as we entered. The first had no weapons, but apparently had bombs on him. He did not run towards us but instead ran off the side to his doom. Suicide. We moved through the tower to find Imperials - or at least what appeared to be imperials - holding Noghri hostage. We tried to reason with them , but they attacked us. We used the force to assure that none of the bolts could hit the Noghri. We then knocked out the Imperials and arrested them before proceeding onto the next area. Soon, we were confronted by Cultists, those with the same clothing and ressemblance to those that attacked us on Taspir. Moving on, we came across two generators inside two large towers. They were extracting a blue substance, slightly clearer than that of the generator from Taspir, however it was not in a cover so the image may have been clearer. I took images to compare. We carried on to the top area to find Noghri captured by Cultists, I tried to stop them but one of the Noghri was killed. The two Cultists were both knocked out and arrested. We rescued all of the Noghri, defeated all of the Cultists and the Imperials under the Cultist's mind control before destroying the towers including the generators and leaving. Once we were back on Courscant, we began looking at recent sightings and found 'mysterious dark activity on Hoth'. We headed there under request of Master Karthas, who did not join us on this Mission. Upon landing, we were attacked by a Wampa, which was quite coincidental from all of the attacks going on against us. Against my will, the animal was killed. We boarded Tauntauns, however were attacked by another force: a droid programmed by the Imperials to destroy the Jedi. He then chased us away to a tunnel connecting to the facility. I told Ilum and his droid to go on ahead whilst I defended and held this droid back as well as I could. We fault long and hard continuously for what felt like hours, and throughout it all he seemed to have the upper hand, however I was not struck down. Eventually, he activated a self destruct programme and destroyed himself. I hurried on to meet Ilum, whom had told me he had found a Smuggler near the facility and they were working together. Once I had reached Ilum, we were confronted by a Cultist, whom seemed to be one of the few there (the facility was heavily guarded by Non force-sensitive soldiers, pressumed to be under mind control from the Cultists). I fended off the Cultist whilst Ilum carried on. He managed to download information on the Cultists location and, with permission, headed to their location: Korriban. We landed with a few Jedi for support, as we knew this was a dangerous mission. Once we had landed, we confronted a few Jedi. They, however, ignited and attacked us, we knocked them out calmly and placed them down to rest. This has made me even more suspicious on the Cultists's capabilities, as they have mind tricked Jedi that have previously ventured here. We stuck in a group and made our way through. We came to an open area surrounding what appeared to be tombs. There was a large battle between Cultists of many kinds, there we found a Jedi that was not mind tricked. He followed the name of Felon, and we asked for his help. We made our way through the battle, but were confronted by two fighting cultists, who switched their chosen enemies to us. Felon was struck down and thrown down into a pit. I told Ilum to go on ahead with the Jedi whilst I held off the Cultists. Whilst we fought, one of them pushed the other cultists down into the valley, where he fell and died on impact. I reasoned with the Cultist, and found them wanting peace too. I left the light Cultists to fight the Dark Cultists whilst I came to Ilum's aid. Ilum had done a good job and had managed to defeat Jedi, Imperials and Dark Cultists the like (all of which still under the trick of the cultists). The tomb appeared to be ancient Sith'ese or another ancient Dark cult that once thrived on Korriban. I entered a larger room, to witness Ilum at the mercy of a stronger Dark cultist, one whom I pressume was their dictator. I called out to him and attempted to save him, however the Cultist cast a barrier and stopped me from getting to them , all I could do was watch. My sudden appearance had a greater advantage though. The Cultist found themselves distracted momentarily, more than enough time for Ilum to escape from under her blade. I pled with him to run and save himself, however he told me that he had to save us all, whether or not that meant he would die. In pain to save him, I tried to break the barrier but could not. Ilum fought the Dark Cultist leader for hours on end. Eventually, she cast out a large dark force reign of lightning, one which instead of the blue electricity was black and purged with dark aura. Ilum took some of the hit then absorbed it into his blade. Through my very eyes, I saw him transfer the energy and then strike the Cultist, knocking her down disarmed and at his mercy. I watched as Ilum stood ignited over her, before raising his blade. I closed them for a moment as I shuddered from the possible bleak path he had chosen. This was wrong. When I had opened my eyes, he had not struck the Cultist, but instead her blade and rendered it powerless and unactivable. The barrier broke and I rushed to his aid. We arrested the Cultist leader. As we did so, we were confronted by the Light cultist I had met before. He had told me the battle was over as the Jedi were taken out of their trance and defeated the Dark Cultists with the other cults. The Jedi were sent back to their temples, and all the Dark Cultists were sent to various high security Republic cells. We took the 'Force Sword' and dissessembled it before permanently deactivating it. It is now under high containment for Jedi Research. The Jedi Felon was recovered from the pit and I have taken him with us back to Coruscant to heal. The Dark Cult has finally been stopped, although there is many more out there, we have one less to worry about. Additional Information: Ilum has fought very well and during this surpassed me. If it was not for him, the Cultists could have fought the Jedi directly and caused mass death. He is truly worthy of a great deal of things. I would highly, and I mean highly, reccomend him for Padawanship or to recieve merits. If he was a padawan already, he would have more than definatly grasped the Trial of Courage or skill. I am truly proud to have been by his side at the time. End report.